The Dignity of Labour
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: What if Misty were actually the daughter of Chuck and was trained to be fluent in three different forms of martial arts? She then strives to become a fighting-type master and reach the epitome of true might as she accompanies Ash on his journey to become an overall Pokémon master. But along the way, they start to develop something more than just their skills. Future PokéShipping.


**Before any non-American makes a remark about the spelling of the title (considering the fact that I _am _American), I chose it because it is the title of a song from the Human League, a group whom I really like. Plus the fact that I believe in equal employment. Well, I can't say if this story is original or not, but I enjoy writing it. I hope you like it! I don't own Pokémon! If I did, I would've made HUGE changes to the games and anime. :)**

* * *

It started off in the place of Cianwood City on the 12th of April of 1987. Cianwood City was a well-known place in Johto for having not only one of the most famous pharmacies, but also the fact that it housed the most skilled martial arts masters in the region. The landscape created the perfect environment for both humans and Pokémon alike to sharpen their physical potential, with the plethora of waterfalls and boulders.

A very muscular man was sitting on a rock while wearing a white judo uniform. Next to him was his faithful partner, Machoke. The two of them were gazing out into what appeared to be endless miles of ocean on this very fine spring day.

"It is a fine day to be alive," said the man of 27 years of age.

"Choke," said the masculine Pokémon to his master.

"In a month, my beautiful wife Sherry will give birth to a beautiful son or daughter; I am beyond overjoyed," he stated. He jumped off the rock and with a swift punch, he was able to smash it to pieces. "Once he or she gets old enough, I will pass down my skills and this child will achieve his or her very own dream."

"Choke!" exclaimed the super-power Pokémon as he lifted his boulder up and tossed it over the horizon into the ocean.

"Come!" said the man. "Let us resume our training!" Machoke flexed his muscles and began to lunged several karate chops towards the man. He was able to dodge them swiftly and countered them with some of his own moves. This continued for about five minutes until they changed their fighting style to Judo. With strong grapples and almost minimum effort, Machoke was easily overpowering his master. The man started to laugh and Machoke did the same as he helped up his trainer.

"Good job, buddy, that was a productive training session," he said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Let us cool off with a swim!" Machoke nodded and waded in the water while his master took off his outfit and got in with his blue swim shorts. Despite the fact that it was the second week in April, it was getting very warm and muggy outside. The two of them were best friends; inseparable, really, and people thought they were brothers. The two of them splashed water at one another and enjoyed the cool water until a voice called.

"Chuck! Could you please come help me with dinner?"

"Sure thing, dear!" responded the man known as Chuck. He was the gym leader of Cianwood City and specialized in fighting types. He walked inside into his house and Machoke followed him. They reached the kitchen and Chuck planted a kiss on his wife, Sherry, who affectionately returned it. He gently rubbed the bulging belly of his spouse and talked to it and she giggled. Sherry washed some carrots, celery, and tomatoes under the sink and handed them to her husband along with a chef's knife, instructing him to chop them. He took them and began to do so, when all the sudden she gasped and dropped onto the floor in pain.

"Sherry? What's wrong?" he asked worried as he knelt down towards her.

"I think...my water broke..." she said in between heavy pants. Her husband gasped and placed a cool wash cloth onto her head.

"This early already?!" he shouted in astonishment. "You still have six weeks!" She started crying very loudly and he shook her head. "Nevermind that. Machoke, get her into the car and watch her; I gotta get dressed!" He put on a pair of khakis and a shirt and was back out within three minutes flat. "We gotta go, Machoke! Guard the house while we're gone!"

Chuck drove through the city as fast as he could and luck was with him as he had all green lights. He managed to get to the hospital within eight minutes and he parked directly outside of the maternity ward and rushed in.

"I need help, quick! My wife's water just broke and she's six weeks early!" shouted Chuck frantically to a receptionist. She got up immediately and brought out a wheelchair and Sherry got in it and continued to groan and cry in pain. They began pushing her into a delivery room and chuck was by her the whole time.

"Note the time," said a Doctor to his assistant.

"17:28, sir," he responded.

"It'll be okay, Sherry, I won't leave unless they remove me themselves," reassured her husband as he lightly squeezed her hand.

* * *

_10 hours and 18 minutes later..._

"You can do it, baby! Push!" said Chuck as he recorded the scene with his camcorder. The contractions actually didn't start until 6 hours after they arrived into the room and she had been struggling for almost 2. Within 10 minutes, a beautiful baby with red-orange hair came out. It was a beautiful girl. Sherry started crying and held the newly wrapped baby into her arms and hugged her. It was such a beautiful moment.

"What shall we call her?" asked Sherry as she looked up at her husband with one of the largest grins on his face.

"When I was driving home to get the camcorder, there was a heavy fog in the air. It made me think of the name 'Misty', and I know that it would suit her well since we live right by the ocean."

"Misty...what a beautiful name," said Sherry as she hugged her newborn child.


End file.
